Let Chaos Reign
by Titled Heart
Summary: "I am...was...the god of the underworld Hades and death. And I have given it all up for you, Kendall Knight." Kogan AU. With Greek Mythology. Rated for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_So, while I was contemplating how I wanted to start chapter eight of JSaS, I was watching Disney's 'Hercules' with my niece. She made a comment about how Hades was a really mean guy and as much as I ADORE that movie (because yeah, it's just the cutest thing ever) I kind of got a little irritated. Because according to almost anyone you will ask, the god of the Underworld is evil and hellbent on taking over Zeus' position of power. However, those who enjoy Greek Mythology will know...that's so far from the truth it's not even funny. Hades (or Aidoneous...depending on which legends you read...and I like that name anyways) is probably one of the most passive gods in the pantheon, and he actually was responsible for keeping balance in the world. The only time he would even get mad was when someone cheated him or tried to sneak into his domain to steal a soul (which is totally legit and understandable). _

_So, while watching this movie...I got a crazy idea. I love writing AUs, and I just couldn't help but put my favorite boys in the roles of these gods. I actually assigned each one a character, but I only actually used like...four of them. I will apologize for James in this one, I used his personality from season one where he was just...selfish. He's going to come off as a dick in this one, but yeah...It was weird to write, so I can only imagine how weird it will be to read. Just give it a chance, I promise a lot of confusing things will be explained (like their names and such). Be sure to review so that I know what you think! There are three parts to this that are already complete. I'm just working on editing now and revising certain things. More reviews, faster updates. That's right, I'm threatening here._

_And thank you so much to my soul sister for listening to me and not making me feel stupid about this idea...and helping me assign everyone...and reading over the chapters and making me feel better about myself in general...all while helping move. XD Love you, Jakii.  
><em>

* * *

><p>He was so tired. Every day was a silent and lonely struggle as he maintained his altruistic attitude through all the jeers and assumptions made on earth.<p>

They all thought he was evil, sinister...this thing the Christians called Satan. But in reality, he, Aidoneous (or as his brother had deemed in the last century that they establish modernized epithet from their ancient names, he was now called Logan), was as passive and balanced as they came. There was no true evil in his heart, nor would he ever want there to be. He merely bemoaned his isolated existence in the underworld to himself, not allowing others to hear of his unrest lest they think he wasn't content with his lot in life.

He loved being such an essential part of humanity. Death. He was the god of the underworld, Hades was his realm, and he ruled over his domain with a sharp eye and iron fist while keeping peace with the gods and goddesses above him on Mt. Olympus. He rarely got as angry as Zeus and Poseidon (pardon...James and Carlos as they had deemed themselves in this millenia) as they clashed angrily when they argued only to turn around and be the best of brothers only moments later. He would never want them to believe he regretted his role.

But sometimes, he wished he had someone at his side. After that whole fiasco with Persephone (who turned out to be not even worth it in the end, every winter he wished he had ear plugs to cover the sound of her nagging about how dreary things always seemed to be around his home) he had given up on the hope of ever finding a companion who wasn't dead or incredibly annoying.

The sounds of a female's scream pulled him from his thoughts and he looked at the large glassy surface before him. That noise usually meant he was about to receive a new guest. The sound cut off abruptly, causing his eyebrows to furrow in curiosity. Someone had just cheated death. He focused his thoughts on the situation and the surface rippled as a scene was shown to him, two thugs had a hold of a young woman in an alley. Logan watched dispassionately as they ripped her blouse from her body, no doubt they were going to make this such a painful experience for her that she wasn't going to make it. He had seen this play out a number of times that the gut wrenching sympathy he had felt for them before was nothing but a mere twinge of regret that there was nothing he could do.

Murder was part of the cycle of life, and he could not intervene no matter how badly he wished he could.

And as if his prayers had been answered, the men suddenly paused in their act and turned to the opening of the alley. Logan sat up straighter in his chair, studying the features of the brave, if not a little stupid, blonde-haired man who had decided to take it upon himself to be the savior to a damsel in distress. His green eyes flashed as his mouth moved in what appeared to be a dark threat, Logan had long since disabled the sound feature on his viewing fountain having gotten tired of the useless monologues that all villains decided they needed to have. Only the screams of death and dying were permitted through; but at that moment, he desperately wished he could hear what was being said.

Both men smirked at each other before lunging at the man who stopped them before they could reach him by raising a shiny hand gun and pointing it straight at their faces. They both stopped shortly and held their hands up, the knife one had palmed fell to the ground in front of them and the blonde waved his free hand to the topless woman without looking away from her attackers. She ran forward, tears streaming down her face as she held her hands to her chest and hid behind him, clutching his jacket as if it were her only lifeline.

They backed out of the alley quietly, the man's lips moving once again in what Logan could only assume was a threat as both distasteful men began quivering lightly.

Logan leaned back in his chair with a sigh. This blonde had shown no fear in the face of potential demise. He had risked his life to save one measly woman who had not had the common sense to hail a cab that late at night. He was a hero in his own right, even if the world around him would never truly see that, nor would they really care. Humans had become so selfish in the last few centuries, Logan was amazed that he wasn't filled to capacity in his realm.

He should be angry that someone had intervened on behalf of the soul that should be waiting for him to show them to their resting place, but he really couldn't find it in himself. Normally, this kind of thing would have him in a silent rage, a private moment of possibly smashing everything in sight until his main room was a mass of crumbled waste. The most he felt at the time, though, was a warmth in his heart that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

XOXOX

Kendall Knight.

Logan smiled as he stood with his hands resting against the lip of his viewing fountain, thinking clearly about the blonde-haired, green-eyed man that had been plaguing his thoughts for a long time now. The picture came in with crystal clarity, those dark eyebrows furrowed together as he walked down the sidewalk with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His shoulders were hunched as they always seemed to be; as if he were Atlas and the weight of the sky rested on his shoulders and he had no hope of relief any time soon.

The god had been watching the younger man go about his everyday business for a few months, and everyday he felt as if he were falling even more in love with someone he didn't even know. There were so many things the young man did that were contradicting to the way he held himself, that scowl permanently etched across his features. Some days he wondered just what it would take to wipe that expression away, to make him smile. The only time he had seen anything even resembling a smile on the man's face was when he had been watching some kids playing in a park. He had grinned wistfully before his features just crumbled into sorrow only to harden once again into that intimidating scowl.

Logan had become what humans called a "creeper" when it came to Kendall. He watched him every free moment he had, when he wasn't fulfilling his duties to the souls in his charge (you know meeting out torture and punishments for the guilty and rewards and satisfaction to the good). The few moments when he actually slept (because as a god, sleeping wasn't an actual requirement, more of a nice reprieve from thought and memory for him) he dreamed of the blonde, and what his voice could possibly sound like saying sweet things to him.

He had seen him intervene on three other deaths in the last three months. Each save had the ice chipping away from his heart bit by bit.

The idea to actually talk to him had been an impulsive one drilled into his brain after hours upon hours of watching the young man sleep. His face relaxing into such a vulnerable state that he had hardly been able to keep within his room. He wanted to run his fingers over those sharp features as they softened in content.

It was probably that need that found him where he was that day. Looking around uncomfortably at all the people that bustled by on the sidewalk around him. The white button-up shirt he had phased onto his body felt constricting along with the black straight-legged pants, a far cry from his normal robe that hung loosely on his body in the most comforting way possible. The sun damn near burned his eyes, and had he not been used to the bright lights of Olympus, he'd probably be in much pain. Damn, Apollo.

Logan ran a hand through his messy brown hair (a style he had picked up from observing the younger scene at the malls in the area that Kendall lived in) ruffling it as he looked around. He could have easily just slowed everyone's movements for a little while so he could find the blonde he had been looking for, but he really didn't want to alert any of the other gods to his activities. As far as James knew, he was still down in his little room, maintaining balance throughout the world without any other care.

He would have to do this the human way. But by now he knew almost every aspect of the blonde's life. His schedule, his daily route, all the spots where he generally saved a person.

It was as he was walking by one of those alleys that had been the site of many of Kendall's heroics, that Logan found himself with a hand over his mouth, an arm around his waist, and being dragged backwards into the alleyway. He played along, struggling minutely to keep up his human pretense until he could wipe their memories and possibly banish them to his realm for daring lay a hand on him in privacy.

Shadows covered him and his assailant in darkness, despite the nice weather he could see just beyond the opening to the space between the buildings. He marveled at the dank, and dangerous look that made up where he was being pulled to; how such a menacing place could exist on such a delightful day was amazing. It definitely explained the sudden onslaught of souls he had found himself sifting through in the last few years. Humans were disgusting creatures.

He sighed mentally as he felt them come to a stop just out of direct sight of anyone who could possibly walk by and see them. The person removed their hand from around his mouth, grasping his shoulder and spinning him at the same time they pushed him into the stone wall behind him. Ouch.

Logan groaned lowly as the back of his head impacted with the hard surface. That wasn't very pleasant, then the pain was gone in a flash as he willed it away. The dirty thug in front of him was grinning sadistically, a knife already pulled out and open in his hand. He could definitely see how this could be a mortifying experience for someone without his god powers, but all he felt was mild curiosity as to what this man could possibly do with this knife in the next few minutes.

"Nice clothes, sweetheart." The last syllable of the word coming out more like 'hawt' with his thick accent. Logan's head tilted to the side slightly. Wasn't that an endearment usually saved for some who was...well...dear to you? The sarcasm was lost on him.

"Hey!" Both of them whipped their heads in the direction of the opening of the alley, and Logan bit his lip to hide his smile. He was supposed to be playing the victim here, he needed to look scared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kendall Knight came into full view, his jade eyes blazing in anger. The man quaked for a moment before smirking.

"I'm just talking to the pretty boy here. He was asking me a question." The thug responded, his voice quivering for a split moment before taking on a haughty tone.

"Yeah, I'm fucking sure. I'm also pretty sure I told you to stop fucking with people or I _will_ kill you." The dark expression on his face sent tingles down Logan's spine, it was so raw. Kendall had already pulled his gun from inside his jacket and held it at his side, his finger already on the trigger and ready to shoot.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, sir." The greasy man responded, derision behind his faux pleading face. Then he was pulling out his own pistol and firing off a shot within seconds. Logan could see the bullet going straight for Kendall's stomach and he willed time to slow down enough to move into action.

He grabbed the blonde and pulled him a foot over to the side so that the bullet would miss its mark, then he moved back to his spot against the wall and allowed things to go back into normal motion. The bullet hit the ground just behind the blonde, who looked slightly stunned that he wasn't in the exact spot he had been in only seconds before. Then he was shooting his own gun, hitting his mark as the metal lodged itself directly into the thugs right shoulder. The man screamed in pain, a sound so grating that Logan was tempted to kill the man himself just to get the noise to stop. He hoped to never hear that sound again, silence would be this man's punishment for the rest of eternity. Plus maybe a daily visit from a burly, sadistic, humanoid demon.

His arm felt as if it were being ripped from its socket as the blonde man grabbed him and dragged him swiftly out of the alley, walking at such a brisk pace that Logan felt he almost had to run to keep up. Once they were several blocks away, the blonde turned into a building that Logan recognized as where he would sleep at night, and drug him up the stairs without pause. Once they had reached a room and Kendall had unlocked the door, he pushed Logan inside first, checking the landing below them just in case, and then joining him in the small apartment while bolting the door.

Kendall's head went immediately into his hands as he scrubbed his face. It was obvious that though he had always seemed to carry a gun with him, he didn't use it too often. His troubled features clenched shut for a moment longer before he locked eyes with Logan.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" The sincere concern on his face had Logan's heart speeding up to beat double-time, all he could manage to do was shake his head in response. "Are you telling the truth? I'm not going to hurt you in here, I promise." And he was telling the complete truth, Logan could read it on his face. He took a moment to think of what an actual victim might possibly say before an idea hit him.

"Um...he threw me against the wall and I hit my head, but that's it." The blonde looked a little startled as he heard Logan's voice for the first time, making the god grin in his mind. Kendall walked forward and immediately began checking the brown hair, his fingers tenderly poking the general area where Logan had hit the wall. He hissed for show, but otherwise just enjoyed the contact he had been wanting for the past few months.

"You look alright. No blood, so there's no cut." Kendall breathed out a sigh of relief, his hand resting on Logan's bicep. "What's your name?"

Logan bit his bottom lip. "Aido-Logan." He answered, almost giving him his natural name rather than this farce James had settled on him.

"I'm Kendall." He held his free hand out and Logan looked at it curiously. His assumption was that he was to shake it with his own, but having never really had human interaction beyond what his viewing fountain showed him, he wasn't quite sure how to go about that. So he did what he saw a few other victims do to their saviors, his arms went around the taller man in an embrace. Kendall seemed to be caught off guard for a moment before he wrapped his long limbs around Logan's smaller body, his cheek resting just beside his temple. The warmth that surrounded him was warmer than anything else he had ever felt, and he was near the river of Phlegethon, and that fire was hot all the time. It was the kind of warmth that he never wanted to end. The kind that made him question his very existence.

"Thank you, Kendall." Logan whispered, grasping for any reason he could come up with to keep the blonde close to him. His lips brushed against the taller man's throat and he could feel the sharp intake of air. He began stepping back, wondering if he had overstepped some boundary that had developed in humanity. In the world of the gods, if you felt a sexual attraction towards another, you just sort of...fell into bed with them. There were no personal boundaries with any of them.

Kendall's arms tightened around him, keeping him in place with a strength that surprised Logan. He could break the hold, of course, if he deemed it inappropriate. But that was far from his mind as he leaned more securely into the embrace. He could feel the waves of lust rolling off the blonde and onto him, making his body tighten in anticipation.

"Logan, what-" Kendall began, but Logan shushed him with a sound and another kiss to his neck, nuzzling his nose in the juncture between shoulder and neck.

"Don't talk about it, just feel." And then their lips were tangling together as Kendall blindly led them down a short hallway that Logan knew almost as well as he knew his entire domain in the underworld.

XOXOX

Logan stretched his body several hours later, a delicious ache in his muscles that he refused to get rid of by willpower. A soft snore was coming from the man laying next to him. Kendall was sprawled out on his stomach, his arms folded under his head under the pillow that lay on the bed. Logan smiled softly and kissed one of the taller man's shoulders, his hand running over every bit of flesh he could reach from his position, wanting to memorize every inch of skin.

He bit his lip as he slipped out of the bed, willing the clothes from the floor back onto his body as he did so. He had already been gone for far longer than he had intended initially, if he were away for another ten minutes, he was sure James would be stopping by to see what the hold up was.

Logan worried his lower lip as his eyes scanned the naked blonde from head to toe. Despite his better judgment, he grabbed the small pad of paper that lay on the night stand next to the bed and jotted down a quick note. He pulled a small, white daffodil out of thin air, using it as a sort of weight to hold the note down then he phased out of the room and back into his realm.

Back to his solitude, with the only hope of that changing lying with a human who slept in his bed (Logan checked through his fountain before he got to work on the pile that had formed while he had been out) without a single thought as to the fact that a god had fallen in love with him. He only hoped that Kendall showed up to the predestined spot in a week. He hoped with his, finally, warm heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so can I just say wow? I mean, if I knew threatening for reviews would work like that then...wow. (I'm totally kidding, I was planning on posting this today regardless of how many reviews I got. I don't need the damn things to keep me motivated, they're just nice to see and know what people think, even if it is incoherent babbling or something :P) But seriously, ya'll, I didn't expect such an amazing response. This idea seemed so silly to me in the beginning, but now I feel much better (and scurrrrrrrred) about it. _

_I just hope this chapter is up to par. o.o Maybe I should have posted it all at once. XD But thank you to all who reviewed, if I didn't respond, let me know so that I can. Something about the "reply" link is not working on the site, so I have to go into my reviews pages to respond to anything. It's annoying. =/_

* * *

><p>Kendall had shown up in that park a week later, much to Logan's elation. They had smiled shyly at each other and had a moment of complete awkwardness (mostly on Kendall's part) before joining hands and walking the trails with small talk between them. He learned all of the things he had already known about Kendall Knight, and several little tidbits that were new.<p>

Like the fact that he was always so down and depressed was because he was alone in the world. His father had never been a part of his life, and his mother and sister had passed away in a tragic car accident when he was eighteen. He felt like he had nothing left to live for. The thought saddened Logan, which was something considering he was the god of death. The loss of the most important people in his life is what had made him so fearless, so heroic.

They had ended up back at his place and things had quickly escalated to the same satisfying end they had reached the last time. Kendall had looked at him and whispered "I don't know what it is about you, but I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself."

Logan had smiled back softly, repeating back what he had said the first time. "Don't talk about it, just feel." And then they were going for round two. It would have been weird for him to throw out the 'I love yous' in a moment of passion when the two of them had only just recently "met."

He had left in the same fashion, leaving behind a note and a daffodil so they could meet again in a week. Logan didn't want to risk garnering James' attention, nor did he want any other god or goddess realizing that he had taken up with a human.

Kendall showed up every time he asked him to; confessing that he wasn't sure why he would when it was so sketchy, but he couldn't seem to stay away. Logan understood that sudden connection that they both felt, the bond forming between lovers who were connected by more than just love, by their souls. He still kept his godhood a secret from his human lover, he wasn't sure how well that bit of information would go over with the blonde. Though, Kendall did seem to be a lot happier when Logan watched him from his fountain. Still fearless and everyone's knight in shining armor, but he had a little bounce in his step at all other times.

Logan liked to think it was all because of him. Every week, he would sneak away to spend time with the blonde man and learn more and more things about each other. Kendall never really questioned why they only got to see each other one day out of the week, choosing to instead enjoy their time together without problems. It was almost six months later that Kendall had finally made a mention of it.

"I would like to see you in the morning." He had said quietly as they lay tangled together, their arms wrapped around each other as they petted each other's faces and hair. Logan had bit his lip as he thought over the request. James had been getting suspicious lately, taking it upon himself to visit his brother at random. He couldn't risk being away for longer than the few hours he took already. It wasn't enough for either one of them, but it was all he could hazard.

"I don't know if I can, baby." The learned endearment had been slipping out more lately. After seeing a couple calling each other that on the street when he was on his way to see his lover, he decided that it would be something different for him. Kendall had seemed to love it, if the way his face lit up was any indication.

"You're never here when I wake up." His voice had come out bitter and colored with sadness.

"I know, Kendall. But you know I have work to do. I can't risk staying away for too long." Logan had responded, trying to ease over the situation as best he could before his time was up. It hadn't worked, they had ended up arguing within the confines of their blankets with Kendall telling Logan to leave while he was still awake. That had hurt. The way he had just pushed him away, not quite yelling but the words having the power to make him wish the blonde were.

He had walked just outside the door and phased back to his home, his heart heavy with sadness. He had spent hours in front of the fountain after that, watching the way Kendall's shoulders sagged as he moped around his apartment. He had called in to work and spent most of the day watching the door. He knew Kendall was hoping Logan would just show up out of nowhere.

But it was that time of the year where he really couldn't do that. Persephone (or Sandy as she preferred to be called nowadays) was there to fulfill her season of companionship, and he knew it would be near impossible for him to slip away at any moment. She liked to cling, despite her dislike for him (that he blamed on her mother, that woman was in her ear for the better part of the year, and had that not been the case, he would probably have been happy with her.)

And boy had she clung to him that year. It was as if she knew their time was getting cut short slowly but surely. Each year he shortened their visits by a minute. Didn't seem like much, but over the course of the last century, he had made winter go from being three and a half months to only two with a little chill for about a month afterward.

He had only been able to phase a few notes to Kendall in the two months she spent with him, each one begging the blonde for another chance after he was back from his "business trip" and letting him know how much he missed him. Each time the blonde had received on, his face had lit up with absolute adoration before the confusion could take over as to how the message got on his coffee table while he hadn't been in the house. Logan had started putting them in his mailbox after the first few.

When Sandy left, he felt as if he could breathe once again. And he immediately phased himself into the human world, just a block away from where Kendall was stopped at a crosswalk. When they saw each other again, it was as if something had snapped within the blonde, and he was striding towards Logan and pulling him into his arms and holding him close. They grasped onto each other for long moments before trekking their way back to Kendall's apartment (not a very easy feat seeing as how their hands had minds of their own and refused to stop touching each other) and made up for all the time lost between them. Logan had another ten months before he was going to be forced away again, and he was going to show Kendall all the love his godly heart held for him.

He stayed the night that time. And waking up to seeing Kendall's relaxed face just before him was the most glorious feeling of all his immortal life. And it was when he decided that he didn't want to even exist in a world where he couldn't open his eyes after resting and be able to just be near the blonde his heart had been lost to. He no long had control over his own heart.

Kendall was definitely worthy of hero status, which would give him immortality and certain god powers that would allow him to thrive in all realms beyond earth. And given the way that despite all the happiness that Logan seemed to bring him, he wasn't content with living in a world where he only had the one person; he was sure the blonde wouldn't be opposed to being with him for the rest of eternity. He hoped. He would bring the subject up after he had convinced James and Carlos to allow the possibility. Carlos would be easy to convince, he had always been a sucker for love and all things happy.

But James...he would probably be next to impossible. His status as king of the gods had always gone to his head and he felt as if the world owed him everything. Which, in a way, they all did owe him for saving them from their father's stomach. But that didn't excuse his self-absorbed attitude.

Logan found himself within the golden gates of Mt Olympus not very long later, cursing his brothers ability to phase him wherever he wanted the shorter god. It was inconvenient when he was in the middle of underworld business, annoying any other time. James knew when someone needed to speak to him as an audience, and when Logan saw that the Olympians had all gathered together before him, his heart thudded to a stop as nerves took over.

"Logie!" James called out jovially, his arms opening in a gesture for a hug. He had become more affectionate with his siblings over the centuries, opting for hugs and kisses when they saw each other. Logan hugged the taller god, his skin tingling with electric currents.

"James." His face remained passive as he pulled back, nodding at all the gods and goddesses in front of him. He was the one who maintained balance between all these otherworldly beings, he couldn't allow his brother to intimidate him against his request.

"What was it you wished to speak to me about? I have many matters to attend to, so if we could hurry this along, that would be great." James' voice carried around the room magically, and he sat back in his throne next to his queen. Camille looked to her husband with shrewd eyes, but held her silence, having learned long ago not to interfere in the matters of Zeus.

"Brothers, sisters." He began, addressing every person there. They all watched him with rapt attention, it wasn't often that he ever had a request or need to be heard. That was how he functioned, in silence without any needs of his own. "I wish to give a human hero status so that he may live with me in my domain. He has earned that right with all the deeds I have seen him perform for the weak, and the fearlessness with which he has done it shows me his need for justice. And I have..." He paused as he searched for the right words. "I have fallen in love. And wish to not be without him for the rest of my immortal life." His brothers and sisters all exchanged glances, obvious shock written on their faces, besides maybe Carlos, he just seemed happy.

"Is that all you wish to request?" James asked, a very unimpressed lilt to his voice. Logan's chest swelled with hope, perhaps it wasn't going to be as difficult as he had believed. For once, maybe James was going to be thoughtful; Logan had spent eons remaining loyal and by his brother's side, supporting him despite his flaws.

"Yes, brother." He waited with bated breath as James waved his hand uninterestedly in front of him.

"No." He finally answered without much pause to think. Logan couldn't remain apathetic through the blinding rage that coiled through him.

"_No?_" Logan hissed, his eyebrows knitting together in anger. "What is your reason for denying me?"

"Do I need one? I am your king, I do not have to answer to you, brother." James claimed dismissively.

"I never ask you for _anything_." Logan seethed, his shoulders heaving as he stared down his brother. "And the one time I do, you deny me without a reason? What kind of justice is that, James?"

James stared at him with blank eyes, not a single hair out of place. "You have an important duty to the underworld, Logan. I cannot allow anything to get in the way of that." Logan's eyes bugged as his jaw dropped.

"You must be joking." He stated in awe. "Or are you just so _selfish_ that you deny your loyal brother a chance to be happy for once." James' eyebrows furrowed, the first reaction Logan had seen from him this whole confrontation.

"_Selfish?_ You dare call me selfish when you ask for _another_ companion to join you in your realm of death?" The brunette stood from his throne with a glare on his face, lightning dancing behind his irises. "I gave you Persephone for a fourth of the year, even though her mother demanded the world perish if she wasn't returned fully. What more could you even _need._"

Logan narrowed his eyes at the mention of the consort he had foolishly thought himself to be in love with many centuries before. "Your _daughter_ was never meant to remain with me as more than a means to quell my solitude. I neither love her nor want her in my realm for any amount of time. Give her back to her mother if you wish. The world will deal with the lack of winter, as I have worked for many years to shorten it by one day until the time comes where I can rid myself of her incessant nagging completely." His hands clenched by his side as he confessed his plan.

"James...maybe we should just-" Carlos began imploringly, only to have said god hold his hand up in a grand gesture of silence.

"No. That is my final decision." James sat back in his seat and turned his head to his wife, dismissing Logan completely without another word.

Logan stared at him in utter bemusement, not even able to contain his shock at the absolute selfishness his brother had just shown. His eyes blazed with the fire he was so well known for, his own decision forming in his mind.

"And my final decision, brother." He bit out, beginning to make his trek backwards to the large gold doors behind him. "Let's see how well your world functions without someone in charge of its end. Without a god to maintain dominion." He turned and pushed both heavy doors open, glancing over his shoulder at his shocked brothers with triumph blazing in his eyes. "Let chaos reign, brother. For I wish to be _selfish_."

Then he was turning his back on his fellow Olympians and his own godhood.

XOXOX

He phased in front of Kendall's door. His god powers were already beginning to wane, and his last bit of strength faded with that move. Logan leaned against the door frame, gasping for breath and knocking lightly on the wooden door.

When the blonde answered the door, it was in surprise. He gasped and helped Logan into the tiny living room, laying him on the couch and checking him for any injuries. There were none, of course, Logan was just tired.

"I love you." Logan breathed out, saying the words for the first time since they had begun seeing each other. Kendall took his hand and placed it on his cheek as he beamed happily.

"I love you, too." Kendall whispered back, his eyes getting misty.

They made love that afternoon as a storm raged outside their windows, whispering sweet nothings to one another as they came together in an age old dance. As they lay cuddled afterward, with Kendall spooning behind Logan and their bodies fitting together perfectly, he made a comment that made the shorter god (well...now semi-god) decide it was time to confess the whole truth.

"Wow, that was a sudden storm. Weather reports said it was going to be nice and sunny all day. I wonder what happened." Kendall's breath ghosted over Logan's ear as he spoke, his fingers running soothing circles along the brunette's abdominal muscles.

Logan took a deep breath, fortifying himself. "I angered my brother, that's what happened." He answered, watching as the lightning struck angrily outside the window in front of him. He knew those patterns, knew that James was probably in such a rage that a city might meet its demise that day.

Kendall chuckled. "Your brother has enough rage to cause a massive lightning storm? Who is he, a god?" Logan's lip quirked sardonically at the teasing edge to Kendall's voice.

"Zeus, to be exact." He responded tonelessly. Kendall laughed louder at that.

"Cute, Logan."

Logan turned in his lover's embrace and looked up at him with no amusement on his face. "I wish you would believe me." He spoke quietly. "Zeus is truly my brother, and I am the reason behind this storm. Is that really so far-fetched of an idea?" Kendall looked down at him with disbelieving eyes, smiling indulgently.

"Okay, I'll humor you, baby. What did you do to piss off Zeus?" Logan didn't expect him to believe him in the beginning, so it wasn't a surprise that the blonde looked as if he were going to laugh at him at any minute.

"I turned my back on him and gave it all up to be with you." He admitted with complete honesty, reaching out to trace the line of the blonde's bushy brow. "I wanted you to be granted immortality so you could live with me for the rest of eternity, but he wouldn't allow it. I'd rather be human and die eventually, then to live forever without you. I love you." The amusement had faded from Kendall's face and instead, an incredulous expression had taken its place.

"You're kidding with me, right?" He sounded out of breath, and Logan knew he was beginning to believe him, if only a little bit skeptically.

Logan shook his head, pulling away slightly to reach for the pen on the bedside table. Even though most of his god powers had drained away the moment he announced his rescission, he still upheld those certain tricks that were unique to his birth. He stabbed the pen into his arm, blood beginning to ooze from the puncture wound. Kendall gasped, grabbing his arm and pulling a bit of the sheet to it, holding it in place. Logan smiled softly at him and removed his hand, showing his clean and wound-free arm.

"What the fuck..." Kendall breathed, studying the blood on the sheet and the span of unmarred flesh before him. Their eyes locked. "Who are you?"

Logan steeled himself, breathing deeply as he revealed himself to the man who possessed his heart. "My name is Aidoneous. I am...was...the god of the underworld Hades and death. And I have given it all up for you, Kendall Knight."


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall's reaction to finding out he had been the lover of a god for damn near a year had been about as good as Logan could have hoped for. There were a few panic attacks, some heavy breathing and fetal position rocking in corners, but he had accepted it as fact fairly quickly and had moved on to questioning him with a vengeance. He wanted to know every little thing about his life as a supreme being, and how he was even real. It was all very precious to Logan, who had lived for enough years to know that the love he felt was genuine.

"Wow." Kendall breathed, hours later after he had had his fill of information for the moment. "I've been having sex with a _god_. _I topped a god?_" Logan chuckled, of course that's what he would focus on. Then the blonde had turned to him sharply, his green eyes calculating. "So, that day we met in that alley. You didn't need my help?"

Logan looked to the side with a sheepish smile, a blush coming to cover his face. "No. I actually saved you from taking a bullet to the stomach. I was looking for you that day." His eyes hardened mischievously at the blonde. "You had been interfering with my soul collecting quite a few times." Kendall's eyes widened with something akin to fear, an emotion that was far more foreign to Logan when it came to the blonde than anything.

"You were going to kill me?" He demanded, looking as if his eyes were going to come popping out of his face at any moment. It was Logan's turn to be shocked, a look of disgust appearing over his features.

"No! I would never!" He sputtered, his hands waving in front of him frantically. "I just wanted to _know_ you. I had been watching...you..." His sentence tapered off as he once again flushed in embarrassment. Now Kendall knew just how much of a creeper he had become over him.

Kendall smirked, a knowing gleam coming to his green irises. Logan gasped in surprise as he was hoisted over the taller man's shoulder and pulled into the bedroom.

XOXOX

It was a week later and he had finally settled in to the small apartment with Kendall, managing to get him some semblance of humanity begun. And he woke up next to the blonde every morning. It was beautiful...glorious, really. He had never felt such happiness in his entire life.

The lightning storms had died down after the first two days, and Logan knew James' tantrum had finally simmered down into a petulant pout. Carlos had probably finally found a way to calm him down for the time being, until things really started getting out of control. It was still early at that point, people hadn't begun to realize that death wasn't an option, yet. When they did, Logan knew it was going to be chaos. Those had been his final words to his brother, and he wasn't about to go crawling back out of a sense of duty. He had already been battling the guilt since he had left that golden hall.

It was why he found himself out on the beach during a pleasant day, the salty breeze blowing perfectly around him. Kendall had walked off five minutes before to get them some ice cream, something that was apparently a great treat. He stood a good thirty feet away from the waves, a sense of nostalgia rushing over him. He missed his brother, Carlos. They had been the closest in terms of affectionate nature. He almost never could contain a smile when around the other god.

The waves crashed against the beach, and Logan could hear the message loud and clear. Carlos was trying to talk to him. The water receded with the undertow, then surged forward again in a way that was clearly not normal. Sea water pooled around his ankles, warm and comforting, pulling tears from Logan's eyes.

"I miss you too, brother." He looked around him at the rest of the dry sand. He could feel the tide trying to pull him in, but not enough to make him feel like he had to go, a nudge, if you will. He saw Kendall making his way back to him with two yellow cones in his hands, a curious expression on his face as he watched the water rushing around Logan's ankles. "But I love him." Logan said, stepping out of the small path of waves, walking back to the love of his life.

"Was that what I think it was?" Kendall asked softly as they got closer to each other. Logan sniffled quietly, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye and nodded.

"Yeah." He answered hoarsely. "Now, show me this ice cream you spoke so highly of." Kendall nodded understandingly and grabbed him by the hand, leading him back to the street. Logan looked behind him wistfully, watching the waves crash a little more sadly now.

XOXOX

Nobody had died in two weeks. And it was starting to garner a little attention. News reports had begun on the lack of funerals, especially in the big cities like the one he lived in. Someone died everyday there, it had seemed. And now, nothing.

There were major wrecks that had the highways piled up with cars, yet beyond the injuries, nobody was dying. Doctors were able to save every single life that went through the emergency room. Someone could fall off a building and splat onto the concrete below, but he would just become a vegetable for the rest of his life (a rather gruesome example had been the young man who had thought to commit suicide, his head was pulverized by the fall, yet his heart still beat as if his body were whole. It was disgusting and seemed cruel, but he didn't die and there was no way to kill him.)

That was when the crime sprees had begun. Thugs had taken to kidnapping and lynching everything in their path to the point of total and utter chaos. Logan knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was the only being with the power to hold dominion over death, and he had turned his back on that. He wasn't just some random or lowly god that ruled over a function that life could be without. He was destruction, the end of all things.

And he felt guilty as all sin. He watched the news everyday, begging Kendall not to leave the apartment for even a moment. He couldn't handle the thought of something dire happening to his love and him having to live with that pain and agony. What was worse than dying from a wound? Not dying from it. Not tasting that sweet release of death.

It was one of those such days that Kendall refused to stay inside when he followed him outside, chasing after him desperately trying to keep him out of harms way. People had taken to fighting and brawling in the streets in an apocalyptic way. Innocents were tucked away indoors, but that didn't save them from the bedlam that had become their world.

A bolt of lightning struck just before Kendall's feet, stopping him in his tracks and making him stagger back. It gave Logan enough time to reach the blonde, wrapping his arms around him as another bolt struck the ground just inches away from the couple.

Logan looked up at the darkening sky and glared, shaking his head but saying nothing. James had just threatened him by using Kendall, and that wasn't sitting well with him.

They both went straight back into their apartment, clinging to each other in a way that some would think was suffocating. But it matched their personalities perfectly. Even Kendall knew how close he had come to death, not just normal death, but death from a god. His soul would have been damned straight to Tartarus.

Their bodies collided desperately; Logan only thinking of how close he had really come to losing the love of his life. He only hoped that James understood that should he choose to threaten him again, there would be no going back. If this wasn't proof that he was the one that balanced out the world, then Zeus was far dumber than he had ever imagined.

They were kissing afterward, trying so hard to convey through movements just how much they loved each other. The only aggression between them was Logan trying to get his rage out of his system. How dare humans just think they could get away with anything they wanted just because death was out of the cards. That was no excuse to act so poorly and make the world a horrible place to live in. If anything, the world needed saving, and not dying would give them the perfect reasoning to make it a better place!

But being in Kendall's arms eased away his self-loathing, and human-hating heart. He eased his torment and guilt. With every push of their bodies, he felt every bit of his anger fading, and all of his focus shifting to the blonde. It was almost as if by magic. He knew he had made the right decision then, giving up everything that made him himself as a god, just for a single human. James be damned, he refused to ever give this up.

"Logan."

Logan's eyes shot open at the sound of his name, having been enjoying his post-coital cuddle with his love. He could feel Kendall tense around him at having an intruder in the house while they were in such a state of undress, but he wasn't sure if it had registered in his mind yet that this wasn't an ordinary visitor. The brunette pulled himself away from his lover's arms, stepping out of bed, and then turning around, no shame in the fact that he was nude. It was almost an unwritten rule of Mt. Olympus anyways, hardly anybody wore clothes all the time up there.

"James." He nodded, a stoic expression coming to his face. The great god looked as if he were stressed out, his eyes sheepish, yet crazed. Logan knew he was incapable of taking care of the underworld, it was something that had been Logan's responsibility since the beginning of their era. Nobody knew his job as well as he did, not to mention the fact that nobody _could_ do his job besides himself.

"Humankind will perish if this continues. I can not allow them to live and destroy each other like this." James stated dispassionately.

"So be it, brother. I can not stop you. I no longer retain my powers, and in a few days I'll be completely human." Logan had felt every bit of his god powers draining slowly over the time he spent away, and having relinquished the control verbally to the king of gods had diminished a majority of them.

"Why would you become one of _them_? They are expendable, weak. You decide to give up godliness, immortality...for _him_?" James' voice had ignited as he pointed at the blonde who lay in the bed between them. Kendall's face was frozen in shock, and Logan worried for a moment that James would complete what he had tried just hours before.

"Yes." Logan responded quietly, allowing the love in his eyes show. Kendall looked over to him, his mouth forming the words of his name yet no sound came out.

"Love is a weak emotion. It does not belong in the heart of a god." James bit out, watching the scene play out between them with a frown.

Logan looked back up at him. "I am no longer a god. And if I'm not mistaken, you yourself have fallen in love a thousand times over over the centuries. You hold the rest of us to higher standards than yourself, when your trysts have produced more useless beings than anybody else."

James straightened his spine and glared at him. "My sons and daughters have all been good people and have never turned their backs on their responsibilities."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Hercules killed my dog." He monotoned, still bitter about the incident. James threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You _still_ haven't gotten over that? He said he was sorry!" James stomped his foot, but then pointed at him once again. "I hope you understand what you're doing. You are going to be the cause for all these innocent lives existing in Tartarus for the rest of their souls' existence. Tormented everyday."

Logan allowed the guilt to show for a moment before steeling himself against the emotion. "I no longer care-" His sentence was cut off, and Kendall was suddenly there. Standing in front of him with not a scrap of clothing to cover him, his hands coming to rest on his smaller shoulders. His eyes were tormented and pleading.

"_Logan_. You can't let that happen." The blonde insisted, his hands squeezing into the flesh beneath them. "Those are innocent lives. They don't deserve that kind of treatment. I love you, but what's the point in that love if there's no world for it to exist in." One of his hands came up to cup Logan's face tenderly. "_I_ can't let that happen." Logan gulped.

"No, Kendall." He breathed. Kendall smiled tightly at him, leaned down to place a kiss upon his lips. Then he was stepping back and out of reach.

"You are Aidoneous, god of the underworld." Kendall's voice was strong and proud, and Logan could feel his heart breaking. "And I can't be with you anymore. Not if it's going to cause such suffering to innocents."

A single tear trailed down Logan's cheek. He was being dumped. That's all there was to it. James walked over to his side and placed a hand over his shoulder, electric currents flowing all around his body and that familiar tingle of power accompanying it. He glared up at his all powerful brother. "I hope you're happy." And then he was gone, phasing back into his home realm.

His robes appeared on his body as he got to work on restoring balance, a whole slew of souls beginning to make their way into his realm to be sorted. He was sure most were going to go through some kind of torture, what with the way everyone above had been going into chaos.

He was saddened to see a few young souls in the mix, probably having gotten caught in the crossfire at some point.

It was amazing how quickly he got everything back in order. Something that would go completely unnoticed by his siblings and chalked up to yet another one of James' masterful negotiating skills. There was no justice.

James got what he wanted, and Logan was heartbroken. It was how their world worked.

After the three days it took him to sort everything out, he began watching Kendall again. He wasn't sure what had happened after he had left, but Kendall's entire countenance seemed to be in good spirits. He didn't sag his shoulders as he did the year before, when this whole thing started. He looked happy, and that tore Logan apart. The fact that he seemed to be doing just fine without him, while he himself was a complete wreck.

He no longer slept, choosing to avoid those lucid dreams where he would be wrapped up in the blonde man's arms, making sweet love to him without pause or rest. It was better that way.

Kendall continued with his daring heroics, saving damsels and business men alike from the clutches of villainy. And though it had been nearly a week, his fearlessness seemed to have doubled and he was striking fear into the more evil hearts of the city. Most had already been arrested and were awaiting trial by week's end. Logan was proud of him.

He couldn't handle watching him anymore after that, his heart longed for him. His body needed him. His soul was missing its mate.

Instead, he found himself wandering around his realm, making sure everything was in order, and then double checking himself ten times over.

He avoided Mt. Olympus with every fiber of his being. James had yet to summon him for anything, but he was sure that day was coming. The tug he had felt on his powers indicated that the king wished to speak to him, but he ignored the summons. The god was being kind in not making him go, but the incessant tugging had increased over the course of the month while he moped around.

The tugging was constant almost two weeks later, until he suddenly found himself within golden walls with bright lights all around him. He looked up morosely at the gathering before him, going back in time to the last time he had deemed it important to have an audience.

Carlos came forward off his dais, his arms folding around his brother in a gesture of comfort that was greatly appreciated. "I missed you." The god whispered into his ear. Logan had long since lost his voice and instead just nodded his head in agreement. "You look terrible."

Logan's lip quirked on the side, he was sure he looked pretty awful at this point. But he didn't care anymore.

"Logan." He looked up at James, who was watching him with sad eyes. "Why have you not answered my summons?" Logan narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I have nothing more to say. My decision was made for me." His voice came out hoarse and scratchy from disuse. James smiled.

"You really love him don't you?" He seemed semi-shocked, but Logan didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his isolated existence.

"Yes. May I go now? I have a lot of things to sort through." He bit out. James waved his hand casually.

"Not yet. I know you, and everything is done already. I brought you here because I have a present for you."

Logan snorted, like he could give him anything of use. "Are you going to finally replace my Cerberus?" James narrowed his own eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly.

"No. Are you _ever_ going to forgive him for that? He was just a boy!" Logan rolled his eyes at the defense.

"He was a full grown man." Logan crossed his arms over his own chest. "Now what is it you wish to give me so I can refuse and go back to my underworld?" James smirked in amusement, and Logan worried.

"Ah, brother. You won't want to refuse this gift." Now he was even more worried. James snapped his fingers and Logan's eyes bugged out of his skull.

Kendall stood before him with a bright smile on his face, dressed in all white ancient Grecian robes. His green eyes sparkled happily as he waited for Logan's reaction.

Fire began spitting out of the brunette's eyes, his skin turning red with the fire that existed beneath the flesh. "Is this some kind of joke?" He demanded, his voice hard. "You dare mock my love for a human by torturing me with some shade?" James stood from his throne and walked over to Kendall, putting a hand on his shoulder and pushing him forward slightly.

"Your turn, he's not going to listen to me." The king of the gods said to the blonde as he rolled his eyes.

Kendall came forward with very little hesitance, his hands came up around Logan's face. The fire should have burned him, had he been human, but he acted as if it weren't even there. Then he was leaning down and kissing him sweetly in front of his brothers and sisters. "I'm really here, baby."

Logan shivered as that voice washed over him. It had been so long since he had heard him, and he was sure that his heart was crumbling. It seemed so real, but there was no way that Kendall was here. He couldn't, not as a human.

His eyes shot open and he looked over at James, who was smiling apologetically at him. "I felt bad." Was his only explanation. Logan threw his arms around Kendall's shoulders, pulling him down to his level and clinging to him with a bright smile.

Kendall chuckled against his neck. "He offered me a deal I couldn't refuse when you left. And gave me enough time to finish out some things that had been bothering me, get my affairs in order, and then brought me here a few weeks ago." He explained softly, his arms tightening around Logan's smaller body. "Though, I'm only assuming it's been a few weeks, it's hard to tell around here. So, can we go home now? I need to see what giving up my humanity was for." He teased, poking Logan in the side to get him to let go. Logan mouthed a "Thank you" to James and phased them into what he claimed as his home.

Kendall looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, we need some color in here." Logan looked at him, appalled by his suggestion, then glanced around at the dark room. It had only been this way since he had returned, matching his mood perfectly.

"Uh, you may be right about that. It'll change soon. Don't worry." Then they were wrapped in each others arms once again. "You shared your world with me, even if it were for a short time. Now I get to do the same." He was elated, ecstatic, every word for extremely happy that you could think of. Kendall looked down at him with a grin, smoothing his hands through the shorter man's hair happily.

"I don't think eternity is going to be long enough." Logan rolled his eyes at the cheesy line, but couldn't stop the smile from breaking out onto his face. He was far too happy to care about anything else at that point in time. "Now where's the bedroom? I think a little christening is in order."

Logan laughed as he pulled the blonde behind him in the direction of his chambers. Eternity really wasn't going to be long enough for either of them.

* * *

><p><em>Alright! So, I'm going to put this down here this time since this is the last chapter and all and I'm sure ya'll would rather read first then see my ramblings. :P <em>

_And I just have to say...WOW. Like, the response to the second chapter was even more epic than the first! And I just...I can't even...just...oh my gosh. I probably told a lot of you this already, but I still can't believe I almost didn't write this thing! It started as a silly idea from a silly person and I was just like "Why would you even think that up, Ash? It's dumb." But then Jakii basically forced me to write the first part and then BAM. All this happened. And now I'm so proud of this thing, it's like my baby. I've never cared so much about editing a single story before in my entire life. And just...the response...you guys are just making this the best day ever. I feel horrible about not starting the new chapter of JSaS so I can update, but...damn...I just figured I would get this out before anybody decides to start their own apocalypse. _

_And thank you so much for reviewing. You guys are all so sweet, and amazing to talk to. I apologize if I don't respond sometimes, I do tend to get caught up in other things and I'm easily distracted (Jared can vouch for me on that one) so sometimes I get the email, laugh and respond in my head, but forget to actually type it out. XD_

_This chapter took me a hot minute to finish editing. I thought, originally, that the time skips didn't make sense. But going back over it after not reading it for a few days, I see that they mostly don't matter. I don't mind if the timeline is off in some of ya'lls heads, because it's not super important. But for those of you it might bother, each time he mentions how long it has been (i.e.- it's been a month/it's been two weeks) it means from the last scene/mention of something. Not necessarily from one big event (like him turning his back on James, or even when he started living with Kendall). That's for all you picky readers. And the ending, I rewrote it entirely. From the point where James says "Your turn" is all brand new...and over 500 words longer than the original. It was originally abrupt and just bam, done. And as a reader, it didn't jive with me. So I changed it. :P_

_Again, thank you all for being so supportive through this little trek into mythology with me. I greatly appreciate every single one of you. :3  
><em>


End file.
